Forever never seemed so brief
by Korella May
Summary: After Darien breaks up with Serena.
1. Changed

Title: Forever Never seemed so Brief  
Author: me :) Korella May korella_may@hotmail.com  
Summary: This around the time of The Cosmetic Caper where Darien breaks up with Serena. Serena however only grows stronger.  
Disclaimer: You know the basics I don't own Nothing!! Serious though Sailor moon does not belong to me!  
Feedback: yes please it would b very cool of you. I have never written b4 this is my first fic! Review write to me anything ;)   
  
***  
  
" I don't love you"  
  
The words kept echoing in Serena's head, over and over until she fell she would die.  
  
" Darien why are you saying this? I love you so much, what happened? Did...did you fall in love with someone else?" She asked as her voice wavered   
  
*Please don't let it be someone else. I couldn't live if I found out he loves another. Please Darien show me some sign that you still love me please *  
  
"Look I just don't want to be with you ok? Lets just leave it at that." Darien said. His midnight blue eyes showing no emotions.  
  
Crystal tears slid down the side of Serena's cheeks as she stared at the man she loved. Her heart was being ripped out and all he could do was stare at her. *well if he doesn't love me, I don't need him* she thought resolutely. *I'm going to show him*   
  
Serena then strode out the door of Darien's apartment, determined to not let him see her cry. As she got out into the hallway sobs wracked her body as she let into her emotions *Why? Why could he not love me? I won't show him, I won't let him see how much he has hurt me * and with that she cleaned up the rest of her tears and walked the long walk home. She had never felt more alone.  
  
***  
  
*I'm sorry Serena* Darien's heart cried out as she left his apartment, and his life. *I never wanted to hurt you, but these visions. I couldn't bear it if you were to be harmed. It's killing me, but I have to do this. Goodbye, my love * he thought as one solitary tear rolled down his face and he said goodbye to his angel, his true love.  
  
***  
  
*I just have to get through the day * Serena thought to herself as she walked into the arcade  
  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" Andrew said greeting her.  
  
"Nothing much you know the usual" she answered with a small smile.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"   
  
"No why would there be?"  
  
"Well usually when you come in here you rush up for your daily ice-cream fix, I practically have to fend you off with my broom or you'll lunge over the counter." He said laughingly  
  
*If only you knew * but still she smiled. She played the Serena that everyone knew and loved, she smiled at her friends and laughed at their jokes, but she never was the same, and her smile never quite reached her eyes. Then she heard someone walk up behind her, they sat at the stool beside. She did not even have to look up to see who the person was.  
  
***Ok so that's the first bit...how'd u like it? is it crap is it cool is it what? Questions comments? Anyone plz!*** 


	2. Confrontation

Title: Forever never seemed so long  
Note: hey guys! Sorry if this took a while to get out. I wantedt o put it up sooner than this but I couldn't get access to my computer so sorry guys! Its here now though enjoy...  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey meatball head, did I just hear right? You not wanting ice cream! The world must be coming to an end!"   
  
*How can he call me that? He's just talking to me like nothings ever happened. Did I mean that little to him? * Serena thought hurt by his nonchalant demeanor.   
  
"I'm fine thank you Darien," she said in a cold distant tone. "I'm afraid I have to go though. Andrew I'll see you later bye!"   
  
"Hmm well that was strange. I reckon something's up with her, what do you think Darien? Darien? Hello?" Andrew tried in vain to get his attention but Darien was lost in his own little word.  
  
*What's happened to my bright angel? Did I really do this to her? God she looked beautiful today, why does it all have to be so hard? * Questions were plaguing Darien's mind when all he wanted to do was run after his princess and hold her for the rest of time. *Please don't tell me I've ruined her bright loving light*   
  
***  
  
*Oh great now I'm late for the meeting at the temple. The scouts aren't gonna be happy with this. I probably shouldn't have stopped by the arcade. Maybe deep down I was hoping I'd run into Darien. I just wanted to see if he was hurting as much as I was. But he's not, he doesn't care at all. *  
  
"Serena! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for ages! I mean come on, you're our leader! Why can't you try to be a little less spacey!" the fiery black haired girl asked in annoyance.   
  
"Sorry Ray, I guess I had a few other things on my mind. I promise though I'll make it up. So what's up? Another big bad come to town?"  
  
Luna then stepped forward and began to describe the latest attacks in town. Serena however had a far away look in her eye as her thoughts once again returned to Darien. It was all she could ever think about in fact.  
  
"Serena? SERENA!!" great she's doing it again, off in space." Ray huffed  
  
Amy however, seeing the look on her friends face, grew concerned. "Serena are you ok? If anything's wrong you can tell us. You know that right?" Amy asked gently  
  
"No I'm fine, ray's right we gotta focus on this monster right? Scouts lets go"  
  
And with that the five girls were off  
  
***  
  
Venus sent her crescent beam over but the demon dodged it and sent bright fire sparks straight at her. Venus screamed as she fell to the ground, her skin scorched  
  
The others watched in horror before leaping into action "Jupiter thunder crash!" "Mercury bubbles blast"  
But nothing seemed to affect it. The monster was black with hypnotic blood red eyes, its wiry arms sending out hot fire sparks and spitting acid, burning all in sight.  
  
In short time all five scouts were on the floor, injured by the painfully violent attacks. Sailor moon slowly got up and shakily prepared for another onslaught. "Hey you, on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
The demon just laughed and lashed out another ball of electricity but Sailor Moon sensed it coming. She evaded it quickly and threw her tiara. It grazed the demons arm. Not enough to kill it though.  
  
"Sailor Moon looks like you could use some help." Tuxedo mask said, appearing from no where.  
  
*Oh God it's him* her breath caught in her throat for a moment at the sight of him "Thanks but no thanks. I can do this without you." Part of her plan was to not need him anymore. Maybe if she acted like that long enough she might actually start believing it too.  
  
"Don't be like that. I just want to help you."  
  
"Tuxedo mask just keep your roses to yourself, I don't need your help" she replied curtly. The thing was she didn't need his help at all. She expertly dodged the demons fire and landed safely on the ground. You see the days after their break up Serena had been training double time. Luna had been speechless at the new hardworking Serena. As a result her battle form improved ten fold.  
  
The monster was getting frustrated. Who did this Sailor brat think she was? So he turned his assault on to the unsuspecting Tuxedo mask. After Sailor Moon's stunning display he had turned to leave. *She doesn't need me anymore*  
  
Salior Moon saw the turn in the battle and watched in terror as the monster turned on to Tuxedo Mask. She launched herself towards him covering his body with her own. Her body shook as she took the brunt of the blow. Electric fire seared the skin of her back and she let out a small gasp of pain.  
  
"Serena no!" cried Darien *this is all my fault*   
"Please let me help you" he reasoned moving towards the creature.  
  
"No." she said through gritted teeth, pushing him back "I can do this" wavering she turned around and finished off the monster.  
  
"Sailor moon why didn't you let me help you? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Look I just don't need your help anymore ok? You broke up with me. You don't love me so don't pretend you care. Just...just leave me alone...please" she whispered the last part as her eyes filled with tears. Slowly she pushed through the pain and walked home.  
  
As the scouts watched in confusion Tuxedo mask gazed after his lost beloved.  
  
***Ok! Stay tuned for the next installment! How you liking it?*** 


	3. Guilt

Title: Forever Never seemed so Brief   
Disclaimer: would u look at that it STILL not mine...sailor moon that is  
Chapter 3  
  
When Serena got home she didn't even bother coming in quietly. Her parents had gone on a business trip and Sammy was away on camp. She flopped onto the couch and hissed at the tenderness of her still raw wounds.   
  
*I just want to sleep for a million years* and slowly she dozed off. She never saw the blood seeping onto the couch.  
  
***  
  
*I'm not stalking her or anything. I'm just worried about her. That last battle was harsh* Darien rationalised as he followed Serena home. As he watched her enter her home he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. It made his heart ache. In the shadows he stood, he saw her lay on the couch and the audible gasp of pain made him wince.   
  
He sighed *What am I doing following her home, I just need to leave her alone it'll be better for her, she'll be safer*   
  
As he went to leave he felt a pang of alarm. He usually sensed it when Serena was in trouble. In confusion he turned back to Serena's house. When he looked through the window again he noticed that Serena was hardly moving, hardly breathing. That was when he saw the blood, it soaked the couch cushions, and Serena look horrifyingly pale.  
  
"SERENA!"  
  
***  
  
He forced open the door and rushed to her side.  
  
"Serena...please open your eyes. Oh God baby I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Please just open your eyes, wake up."  
  
She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered slightly. "Darien what are you doing here?" she asked softly, drowsy still from the blood loss.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Serena I'm just gonna take you up to your room ok? We are gonna have to clean up your wounds."  
  
He picked her up gently and when he reached her room he placed her softly on the bed. He then proceeded to lovingly tend to the injuries on her back, gasping at the extent of her wounds.  
  
* This is because of me. Why did she have to go and try to protect me. I should be the one to protect her and now she got hurt because of me *  
  
When he was done he laid her down so she could get some rest. He brought a chair over next to her bed and watched over her as she slept.  
  
***  
  
It was early in the morning when Serena stirred.  
  
"Darien? why are you still here? Thanks and all but I'm fine now, my sailor moon healing powers seemed to have kicked in." she said, still a bit groggy from sleep.  
"Well hello to you to. Look I have to tell you something. I'm sorry Serena."  
  
"About what? Breaking my heart? Or the other thing, you know ripping my soul apart?" she paused "Just go home. You don't want to be with me remember, you don't love me." She sounded so detached, as if she had no life spark left.  
  
"Serena...there's no words to tell how I really feel or why I did that to you. But I do know that that day I made the biggest mistake. I lied to you and I hurt us both. I love you, really. I want to be with you and only you forever. Please forgive me Serena my love." He was so sincere with his words, love radiated from his eyes and he gently stroked her cheek.  
  
Slowly she smiled and they met in a slow sweet kiss.  
  
"You do realise you promised me forever once before right?...in fact it was the day before we broke up" she said lightly, it looked like the old Serena was back.  
  
"Well...I'm a fool and a doof and I was totally wrong"  
  
She giggled, to him it sounded like angel's bells and made him smile.  
  
"Well then. I suppose that makes you my doofy fool right?  
  
He quirked his eyebrows in amusement at her comment.  
  
"Come here" he said lifting her chin and they shared another kiss, sealing their forever.  
  
THE END!  
  
**well that's it folks!...I know the ending is kinda sappy...lol but I like em sappy!!! Review please much appreciated if you would ;)*** 


End file.
